Kekacauan Vocaloid Bersama Sa chan
by Samantha Fangelina
Summary: Yah... ciri khasku adalah "Kekacauan" jadi di maklumi kalau gaje! joalnya aku masih belajar X3 thank you!


**Dum bam bammm! **

**Helo semuanya! Masih ingat saya? AUTHOR GAJE SEDUNIA! Disepell yuk~ G-A-J-E + S-E-D-U-N-I-A! Horeeee! #kena tabok**

**Samantha:"Huft! Gua lagi yang kena!" (¯⌣¯") **

**Shizuka:"Mana Sere?" **

**Samantha:"Lemonan~" #ditabok "Ralat... Di kuburan~" #tabok lagi~ "Ralat lagi~ di sini senang di sana senang dimana mana hatiku senaaannngg~" #malah jadi nyanyi**

**Shizuka:"yang bener mana sih?!"**

**Samantha:"OKE! Pemirsa yang aku kasihi,cintai,lopei..." #ditabok reader "Ralat~ yang aku hormati,silahkan nikmati ke gajean cerita ini~ gut-bai(?)"**

**Shizuka:"GUA DIKACANGIN?!"**

**Samantha:"Daripada gue... hiatus gak ada PM satupun -_-"**

**Shizuka:"Wah gak ikut ikut" #ngacir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid,Utau,dan lainnya bukan punya aku kakak~ (mode simi ON) punyanya yamaha corporation dan cyrpton future medis #kegaplok Maksudnya media~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: Cerita kaku karena kebanyakan hiatus dan karena tugas tugas yang berhubungan dengan yang namanya FISIKA,BIOLOGI,EKONOMI,dan GEOGRAFI! #GaAdaHubungannyaWoi,Oc dan author muncul dari sumur laptop(?),kegajean dan bahasa gaul terdeteksi,Typo merajalela,Kegaringan dan ketidak menarikan terlihat dari mikroskop 3 kaki...(Loh kok biologi sama fisika nyambung? #geplaked),mbuat di bb makannya gak ada yang namanya single line brik #kepukul maksudnya single line break... *mem'pundung'kan diri***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**

**A**

**P**

**P**

**Y**

**.**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**.**

"Haloooo~" Sapa Sa chan yang menemukan satu vocaloid. 'maniak' jeruk

"Apaan lu pake nyapa gua segala" Kata Aoi50 ah... Aoi50 nama yang asing-tak-asing kan? #plukk!

"Ogak lu Aoi50 _killer_ yang suka lemon, tapi si Rin yang suka jeruk" kata Sa chan (dengan nada 'nyindir' mungkin?)

"A,apa?! Gua ga suka lemon!" Sangkal Aoi50 yang suka sebenernya lemon dikasih kurma(?)

"Katanya kamu suka lemon ditambah kurma!" Kata Rin yang lumayan suka lemon karena mirip dengan jeruk

"Yeeee! Kan kurma sama lemon bedaaaa" Kata Aoi50 'membela' diri sendiri pake gaya anak kecil

"Aiish~ MKKB(masa kecil kurang bahagia. SIAPA YANG GAK TAU HAYO! #geplaked,timpukel,killed) banget sih kamu!" Kata Miku gadis _teal_ si pengamen jalanan yang suka nyanyi... (Miku: gua ga pengamen! Author: #ngacir)

'Bodoh' Batin pangeran es nggak jadi. #dibunuh pangeran es batu a.k.a Kaito (jangan sebut Kai-kun! Karena udah masuk fandom lain yaitu Kai Toshiki dari cardfight vanguard yang terkenal dengan Ke-seme-annya terhadap ukenya Aichi! #digeplak karena detail ga penting,dan mengarah ke fanfic rated M muncul)

CRAAT! Suara Gakupo yang memotong jarinya sendiri karena kesialannya. Udah giliran masak,kepotong lagi... Apalagi kepotongnya bukan pake pisau tapi pake kertas (pisau terlalu mainstream bro and sis X3 #dibunuh)

"_Kagome... Kagome..._" Tiba tiba Miku menyanyi lagu hantu

"GYAAAAA!" Teriak Rin yang tiba tiba berpakaian dan bergaya ala _Daughter of Evil_

"A-Apa?!" Teriak Teto dan Neru bersamaan yang jatuh dari atap waktu mendengar teriakan Rin

"Atapnya jebol?!" Teriak Sa-chan panik kayak orang lihat bis jatuh ke jurang #halo?

"GANTI RUGI LU RINNNN!" Teriak Teto

"Ganti rugi buat apaan?!" Balas Rin

"Ganti rugi karena rambut 'bor'ku yang indah ini jadi kotor dan rusak gara gara elo!" Teriak Teto

"Apa?! Rambut bor gak penting gitu dipeduliin?! Berani ngelawan aku?! Sini kamu!" Tantang Rin

Yap,tampa ba,bi,bu,be,bo akhirnya...

GROMPYANG! JDARR! BAK BIK BUK! Cap cip cup kembang kuncup~ pilih mana yang mau di-cup~ (sa chan numpang main sama Ann {kenal gak? Vocaloid chara lho~ MMD! #kebanyakan omong}) BAK! BIK! NGREEEEEEEEENG! (Suara bor plus roadroller) #yak! Abaikan~

"Eh sa chan... Mana Defoko?" Tanya Neru yang babak belur berbalut 'selotip' #GUBRAKK!

"Defoko yang rambut ungu voca chara yang tak terkenal itu? Tuh~" Jawab Sa chan sambil menunjuk arah

DAN TERLIHAT DEFOKO SEDANG PUNDUNG! #CapsLockJebol

Eh salah... Defoko sedang menendang mayat gakupo yang dari tadi dikacangin! (Horeee! #plakk!)

"?!*# $."'':)/:-,!:_;!:_/:!#);#:?:#:*_*'#:!*;;,30!:_;!_-/ :!#);#:?:#:*_*'#:!*;;,!_-;,!:_-',_;/:!#);#:?:#:*_* '#:!*;#:*/:#_*?:*?!" Teriak atau lebih tepatnya amukan Defoko tidak jelas maksudnya apa...

BENTAR! Mari di translate...

_"SIALAN LU GAKUPO! Bayar dulu hutangmu ke aku ! Masa 30 jutaku hilang kau pinjam nggak dikembalikin?! Jangan mati dulu SOMPLAK! Mau gua tendangin nih?! Masa gara gara kepotong dikit aja lu mati sih?! Gak seru! Ayo bangun! Mana hutangmu?!"_

Balik ke mode cerita yang gak penting ini...

Dan amukan Defoko yang sudah di translate tadi,sukses membuat semua di ruangan itu sweatdrop tingkat 7

"*#.$'-'.-+.*'#*..'-*+#*#*,*+.#*,.#"*'#* *'* * * *'"*,*-*,.*'*_-?!" Omel Defoko nggak jelas lagi

"Perlu ku translate lagi?" Tanya Sa chan polos #gubrak!

"Gak ah~ biarin aja mayat itu nista~" Balas Luka yang tiba tiba muncul lewat atap yang jebol tadi #hah?

"Miiiikkuu chaaaannn~ (typo nih? -_-) hari ini kan tanggal 93 Agustus tahun 500 SM..." Teriak Neru yang sukses membuat Miku menggaploknya dengan _negi_ kesayangannya

"Jangan lebay deh... Masa ada tanggal 93,Apalagi masa sekarang emangnya jaman batu? Apalagi masa ada Vocaloid tahun 500 SM?!" Teriak Meiko yang paling dewasa di antara mereka semua yang tiba tiba juga muncul dari 'teleport' ala Sa chan

"Huft! Meiko jahat!" Teriak Neru

"Omong omong..." Tiba tiba Sa chan menyela

"Ya?" Jawab mereka semua (Kecuali para OC Sa chan)

"Mana ulangan tengah semester kalian?" Kata Sa chan yang berubah mode menjadi mode dewasa dan pengertian #Sombong ooooii =3=

"GLEK!" Langsung semua bereaksi sama,yaitu kaget.

"Ini hasil mereka dari sekolahan Sacchi" Kata Sere yang 'gentanyangan' gara gara barusan dimasukin ke pembakaran OC sewaktu lagi main dengan Aoi30

"GLEK?! ADA SERE?!" Teriak semua termasuk Oc Oc Sa chan

"Gak usah kelebayan kalian semua..." Kata Sere dengan Death Glare yang tidak biasa

_'Sejak kapan Sere jadi begini?'_ (¯⌣¯") batin Sa chan

"Ohohoho~ akhirnya,Sere hadir di tengah tengah kalian untuk membunuh kalian semua..." Kata Sere dengan death glare tingat langit ketujuh

**"GYAAA!"**

**"AMPUN! _Kami-sama Negiiii_! Bantu kamiiii!"**

**"Gyaa! Paling tidak aku mau berpamitan dengan jerukkuuu!"**

**"AAAA! Tako Luka! Dimana Tako Luka ku sayang?!"**

**"Pisangkuuu! Aku masih punya seratus ribu pisang goreng lagi untuk dimakaaann!" #hah?!**

**"GYAAAA! Sake kuuuu!"**

**"Terong kuuu!"**

**"Es Krim peddlepoppiekuuu!" \(QAQ)/**

**"Kue coklatkuu!" #OC**

**"Mie Gorengkuuu!" #Shizuka (¯⌣¯")**

"_**Doushite?!**_**"**

**"AAAH! Salmon kesayangankuu! Sere! Aku beri kau 10 salmon terbagus, tapi ampuni akuu!"**

**"Bener nih top 10 salmon?"**

**"Iyaaa!**** Sumpeh! Gua gak bohong! Lu yandere gua kan?! Gua tau kesayanganmu itu tuh SALMON!****"**

**"****Ya udah k****uampuni deh~"**

"**TERUS KITA?!"**

"**BERSIAPLAH..."**

"**GYAAAAAAA!**

**#Lalu ****S****ere membantai semuanya kecuali Sa Chan**

"Ini 10 salmonnya Sere~ kembalilah ke alam sana yaaa~" Kata Sa chan dengan entengnya

"Okeee~" Lalu Sere pergi ke alam baka kembali.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan..." Gumam Sa chan yang ternyata...

Di belakangnya ada bloodscene parah karena Sere

**~TBC~**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
